1. Technical Field
This disclosure concerns a system and method to identify the performance capability of an organization on a scale of representative capabilities. In particular, this disclosure relates to an efficient and cost effective way to assess the performance capability level of key assessment areas within the processes of a postal, freight and logistics-related organization.
2. Background Information
Modern businesses operate in an increasingly competitive environment. To survive, postal, freight, and logistics-related businesses must adapt to this environment and execute in a clear, consistent, and efficient manner. Furthermore, the global nature of postal, freight, and logistics-related businesses greatly increases the complexity and difficulty of surviving on a day-to-day basis.
Despite the need for a business in the postal, freight, and logistics industry to meet the challenges of the global marketplace, it is still often the case that the business lacks clarity, consistency, and well-defined execution of its core processes. These shortcomings severely constrain the business, and lead directly to inefficiencies and waste due to unnecessary complexity, process exceptions, and customer dissatisfaction. At the same time, it can be very difficult to identify specific processes to which improvements may be made, either because the business itself does not have the expertise to identify the processes or because the complexities of the business frustrate attempts to clearly delineate the processes to be improved.
Even if the postal, freight, and logistics-related business, on its own, could identify one of the many processes that it needs to improve, the business would not necessarily know how to improve the process or be able to identify a concrete and measurable improvement goal. Another difficulty exists in determining whether there are any intermediate goals that should be reached along the way. As a result, postal, freight, and logistics-related businesses struggle to meet the demands of the modern marketplace and fail to identify opportunities for margin improvement, category expansion, portfolio optimization, multi-channel execution, selling performance, and to reach other important goals.
Therefore, a need exists for an efficient and effective system and method to assess the performance capability level of key assessment areas within the processes of an organization.